Coat in the Rain
by Aura of Darkness Night
Summary: One-shot, Benedict/Reader, fluff, Rated for bad-language. Written for fun! You and Benedict have been dating for a few months out of the public eye, you act as his second publicist just to spend time with him, however on a rainy British afternoon, Benedict decides that you deserve a little attention which leaves some jealous faces in the crowd and a whole lot of chatter.


To the rest of the world Benedict Cumberbatch was the single, 37 year old superstar who's face was plastered on multiple magazines, newspapers and websites all over the world and in approximately twelve different languages. At the moment, he is working on the fourth season of Sherlock, it's earlier than expected which basically means that the fans are only going to have to wait one year instead of two. You know for a fact that Benedict love slipping back into the shoes of Sherlock, after the many years of playing the detective, Ben refers to it as greeting and old friend and having a good old catch up for however many months it takes to shoot.

They've only just started with the shooting, however as usual it isn't in order and today Benedict was working on a scene from episode two, he's wearing his traditional Sherlock outfit, long coat and his tight white shirt the icon of Sherlock Holmes that all the fans know. They had to stop most of the filming today because of the rain, it was ruining the scenes and they couldn't have it glorious sunshine in one scene to cut to an absolute shit-storm in the next. Due to the weather, Benedict was allowed to leave early, as well as this, there where not as many die-hard fans waiting at the barriers.

To the world, your his second publicist, a backup which his first is either unwell or needs to be with another actor or actress. In reality you've been dating him for around four months and the publicist was a cover so that you could spend as much time with him as you wanted. You where otherwise unknown to the public eye, your not even qualified to be a damn publicist. Your an artist at heart, although there has never been a real job that caught your attention so far. After Benedict comes out of 221B, still wearing his outfit, they allow him to take it home and bring it back the next day, saves changing in small caravans outside. He smiles at you before wandering over to the crowd and signing a few pictures, artworks, one or two fans give him small gifts, one is a keychain with a piece of fan art in the picture and a phone number on the back, he hands it to me to hold for him. The phone numbers being scribbled out the second she gets away from the public eye. You never noticed how protective you where of him until a girl threw herself on him on the tube once and you nearly dragged her off by her hair. Now you keep an eye out for anything and everything.

When he's tired of signing pictures and whatever else the fans decide they want his name plastered on, he turns to you and nods. The two of you head off in a direction of a small side street where you can escape the press and crowds and head to the tube station which is across the road. It's impossible to drive in London, stupid to even try and the tube is close to the hotel and the set so it's handier than a car.

There's another downpour of rain on the way to the station, you shiver violently having not brought a coat, the weather had been nice enough not to this morning and it had slipped your mind that it would turn worse in the afternoon. Benedict must have seen your dilemma, he stopped walking and grabbed you by your wrist, you turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised, wondering what he was doing and if it was going to be appropriate in public, it was his idea to keep the relationship a secret, he didn't want the media to come in between yourself and him and you understood, you had no interest in becoming 'famous' as it where, you only wanted to be with the man you where so helplessly in love with.

He slips the large Sherlock coat, as you call it, from his shoulders and wraps it around you, it's far too big for you, Benedict is a taller guy and you aren't the biggest of girls either. You take it anyway and when you actually slip your arms through the slots the thing falls a little more so its hitting the wet ground now, he chuckles but grabs you and carries on walking towards the subway. He hasn't realised the faces in the crowd who watched the little display of affection, but you did, you couldn't help but watch as three girls, who must have followed you from the set, stared with jaws slacked and a slight angered glint in their eyes, directed at you obviously. Despite fearing for your life, you feel a warmness in your chest, the fact was right now, you absolutely loved how jealous they looked.

The kick you got from the jealously was almost worth it, until you saw the news headlines the morning after describing you as a fake publicist and a gold-digger after Benedict's money, it's a good thing you have him to push the laptop screen shut and kiss you, removing any thought about the media and their prying eyes.

* * *

NOTES:

Okay this is a One-shot, I got the idea from a prompt-ish thing that I found on twitter and couldn't help myself. Any mistakes are my own and quite frankly I don't care it was done for fun. Anyway, hope you like it, I may do more one-shots in the future with Benedict/Reader if anybody likes this one.

Enjoy the show!

- Night


End file.
